Conversa no quadro:Área de Jogos/@comment-26980193-20150912141843/@comment-28631034-20150921001919
nome do jogo: Ten Nights at Aline animatronics e fuçoes e especies: Aline lider do gropo ,Mike Ten Guitarrista;Janey pianista; jack baterista ; Melry Beta dançarina, Nini e Mimi irmas garsonetes ,Cokkie a cozinheira Kiwi o fogão ; Sempai o sempai; Ilusio e Lusion magicos/ilusoes os o aline e mike jr vent o ventilado jeremias o porcoe anny e dany resto de animatronics e por utimo ice a geladeira (ps eu to contando rusimidamente mas mas pra baixo vai ta bem explicado) dificudade:(noite um 1 nada) (noite 2 facil) (noites 3a5 normal) (noites 6a8 dificiul) noites 9e10 hard) (noite 11 mega bug) (12 uma coisa de demon) salas: palco os quatro animatronics da banda,palco dois onde voce pode dança com a melry,cozinha onde ficam os animatronics Cokkie Kiwi e ice,sala de festas existem 6 e os animatronics Nini e Mimi e o Sempai sempre ficam em uma delas, sala das crianças onde fica aline e mike jr, parts e service onde fica anny e dany e nas noites finais o vent, centro onde fica o vent nas noites iniciasis e o jeremias dutos de ventilação 1e2 ; sala fantasma que as vezes apareçe a ilusiom elusio um endoesqueleto e crianças mortas; banheiros e laboratorio antigo e o escritorio Local: restaurante Aline´swesummer Lancheria Antigo centro de robotica Futoro codominio ALINESWESSUMMER Historia/Mini Games aqui e vou conta a historia dos tres jogos futuramente mais jogos terão primeio a do utimo jogo o do laboratorio primeiro voce é a Melry Beta e voce esta na mesa sem umas partes e voce tem que tenta pega e voce depois tem que segui uma entidade e se voce chaga perto de um ciemtista o minigame acaba proxim voce vai e esta la dentro do laboratorio la tem uma planta muito grande dominando o lugar e depois voce tem que fugi da planta e se toca nela aparençe um home e te pega ess é a parte ue copra a pizzaria/laboratorio ai voce apareçe comsertado com umas roupas diferentes e dai acaba proximo jogo voce esta la na nova pizzaria e esta cheio se voce temta sair voce caba voce tem que acha uma escada e desser voce acha a sala fantas e morr proximo mine game voce tem que fazer bolo com o wiki e a cokkie mas quando voce controla o kiwi donada apareçe umas crianças queimadas dentro dele proximo voce esta com na sala dos parts e sevices e do nada apareçe a lady pnk sisten e depois voce control anny e dany novos e voce tem que corre se não eles ficam quebrados e com sangue pois a entidade boto assim a entidade boto um espiitos em todos mas na Melry Beta o ispirito se fundio com a inteligencia artificial proximo jogo voce é interado na construção do condominios fim da historia parte1 Protençoes; 2 portas das 3 uma lanterna e uma mascara se voce completa todas as 10 noites de primeira voce ganha uma arma Personagens: Aline wesummer ela é a lider da banda uma cantora ela é uma humanoise muito paricda com a diva do pop japonesa Hatsume Miku ela se afilio com com o guitarista Mike E TIVERÃO FILHOS ela tem a mesma coloração so que tem cabelo souto e usam dois microfones um na cabeça e outro na mão Mike the so music é o guitarrista da banda ele tem olhos verdes e cabelo castanho e usa um molento verde branco e vermelho e ele tem dois filhos e ele tem um ester egg que depois eu conto ele é um dos primeiros animatronics a ser ativo so perde pra Jamey e Jack e as vezzes ele canta com a Aline Janey ela é o animatronic mais ativo e ela usam um vestido branco na cais com detalhes em azul em toda roupa e uma laço azul na cabeça na noites finais ela não é muito ativa anão ser nas noites 10 e11 12 Jack ele é o segundo animatronic mais ativo ele é o baterista da banda e tem uma grande amizade e uma "paixão"pela Janey ele ussa uma uma camisa de manga longa com detalhe avermelhados e uma calsa jeans Mimi Nini elas usam roupas ao crontario a Nini usa um vestido preto parte de baixo branca parte de cima com cabelo branco curto e segura uma bandeja com sobremesas da mesa cor Mimi um vestido branco parte de baixo e preto parte de cima com um cabelo preto longo e segura uma bandeja cheia de coisa tipo habuges batatas frtas refrigerantes e etc.. Malry BETA não fuciona com nada ela as vezes fica old ou vira uma camera ela usa uma roupa de lider de torcida cores da roupa vermelha e roxa cabelo castanho olhos verdes Cokkie;ela é a cozinheera da lachonete ela pareçe muito a chica so que humana mas ives de um babado é um avemtaum ela usa um chabeu de chef e o olho é lilas Kiwi Ice e Vant eles são os obejetos e eles são os com jumpscaries diferentes kiwi te queima ice te decha com iportemia e vant te tritura Sempai ele é um animatronic que voce pode fazelo sim tipo voce que ele /ela jeja loiro branco olhos verdedes ele usa isso pra manicolalo tipo se trasnforma em sua avó ou sua filha anny e dany são ums animatronics muito agresivos eles era dois animatronics irmãos que as crianças destruirão e botarão pessas diferentes ai se fundido os fucionarios os chamas de togheedher que siginifica junto em portugues eles usam uma saia longa e por debaixo uma calças cheio de peças de endo esqueletos e uma unica camisa que é ne lusiom e ilusion um fusiona como o the pupete a lusio e o ilusion como o golden freddy jeremias ele não fuciona com a lanterna Ester Eggs a Aline pode vira a hatsume miku e tocar a musica dela quando aconteçe ps eu pergunte isso pra minha irma ela é meio otako o a Nini pode levar o cup cake da chica o mike pode vira um youtuber br sempai pode vira outro animatronico se comcluir a noite bonus o ventilador da mesa vira o vent pode apareçe um porco do minecraft no luga do jeremias so depois vou fazer a parte dois